Computing systems, like converged infrastructure (CI) systems, may include several independent resource components (e.g., physical and/or virtual components) that are often difficult to monitor and troubleshoot on an individual basis without context with respect to other resource components utilized in a system. Notably, a detection of what appears to be an error or failure present in one resource component of a first system may ultimately be revealed as a completely different error in another system. Further, a missing virtual local area network (VLAN) configuration from a virtual host entity might appear as a “join domain” failure for a virtual machine. Similarly, a masking view misconfiguration issue may appear as a virtual host entity losing access to its storage resources. Currently, monitoring and managing configuration issues in a computing system requires both in-depth knowledge of various system environments and a significant amount of time to execute. Notably, the ability to troubleshoot issues occurring in computing systems, such as a CI, may be improved if an underlying computing system's configuration of resource components can be presented in a more structured manner.